<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cersei's Biggest Fan by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616444">Cersei's Biggest Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Body Worship, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Happy Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow Knows Something, Literal Sleeping Together, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, No Underage Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Cersei Lannister, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonsei <br/>Jon Snow/Cersei Lannister Modern!AU Smut one-shot</p><p>TV news reporter gets to meet her fan, with great surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cersei's Biggest Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts">Jon_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts">Azor_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts">RC97</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts">R_TarStark</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't even want to tell you how I met him. It's actually kind of embarrassing how it all happened. But imagine for me for a second, that you expect something wonderful to happen. You long for it so badly that you can taste it, and then all at once you are faced with the reality that is doesn't actually even exist? Well that's what happened to me. But in this case, it was the best thing that ever happened to me.</p><p>I'd been talking to him for months -- Jon Snow. He had sent an e-mail to the station I work at. He wrote that he had important news information to share, but would only tell it to a certain reporter - namely me. I was surprised he'd asked for me - I was only twenty-four and we had many more experienced reporters. My assignment editor, not being one to risk missing a good story, gave him my e-mail address. But as it turned out, the only story Jon had for me was that he was in love.</p><p>He said that since he was a lawyer, and twenty-eight, youngest at his firm, he often had to work long hours, and he anticipation of seeing my shining blonde hair and flawless features on his screen kept him going all day long. What started as flattery, quickly turned into friendship and interest, then to desire and longing. We exchanged e-mails constantly, and then I gave him my phone number.</p><p>It became a system: every night at 11 o'clock I could expect his call. I thought his boyish, slightly accented voice was the sexiest I've ever heard. Jon would tell me his fantasies, everything he wanted to do to my body and everything he needed me to do to his. I'd lie in my bed with my panties soaked, my fingers wandering down to my yearning clit, just listening to the sound of his voice as he told me he had to stroke his cock as he watched me on TV. We would masturbate together like that every night. I knew I was becoming sexually obsessed with this man. Soon, I decided I'd had enough. I gave him the address to my apartment. As much as I'd be warned about fans, I knew I had to meet this man. We had to fuck. This could be it for me, this lonely lawyer. This could be the man of my dreams.</p><p>But when I opened my door, he was something else entirely. It was Jon Snow all right...the voice I would know in my sleep. He was tall as he'd described himself, but he wasn't a lawyer and he defiantly wasn't twenty-eight. His long hair was as dark as a carbon and by the look of his arms, I just knew that his skinny body was nearly hairless under his t-shirt and baggy jeans. I looked up from his body back to his face, the sweetest face I could imagine. Though the lust in his shining gray dark eyes had anything but sweetness for me. But with it was a question.</p><p>"Its ok," I said.</p><p>It was Jon either way, the one I was wet for and that one I knew I had to have. I didn't even hesitate. I touched his face, and he smiled at me. I slid my hands around the back of his neck and beginning kissing all over his adorable face. I ran my tongue over his ear and began to bite softly on his earlobe. Jon moaned.</p><p>"Let me taste your mouth," he said.</p><p>And with his hands in my silky hair, he pulled my lips against his. I felt an instant tingle down in my pussy when his mouth touched mine, and I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, trying to get inside.</p><p>"Open..." he pleaded against my lips.</p><p>Teasing him, I kept my mouth tightly closed as I rubbed my lower body against the erection I could feel through his pants.</p><p>"What's that?" I asked him with a little smile. Jon blushed. I couldn't wait any longer. My lips parted and my mouth was instantly invaded by his hot tongue. He stroked the inside of my mouth with his tongue the way I imagined he would stroke my body with his cock. I could feel him getting even harder, as I ground myself against his body, trying to get my swollen pussy closer to what it wanted.</p><p>I pulled him down onto my couch on top of me, our mouths still locked together. I wrapped my legs around his body, and pushed up against him with a little whimper. Jon looked into my eyes.</p><p>"Do you really want me?" he asked. The surprise and uncertainty oh his face only made me want him more. I didn't answer him, but instead slid my hands into his shirt so I could feel his warm soft skin. I slipped one hand down the back of his boxers and pushed on his ass so his cock rubbed even harder against my skirt.</p><p>I think he was getting the idea. Jon stopped kissing me for a second and pulled off first his shirt, and then mine. When he laid back down on me, the feel of his skin against mine was too much. I moaned again, bucked up against his cock. We began to dry-fuck roughly, and I could feel my pussy juices begin to soak through my panties. In the next minute, my bra was on the floor and Jon stopped, staring at my tits. He took them gently in his hands and began to rub and gently pinch my little pink nipples until I was almost crying from the pleasure.</p><p>"Harder baby," I pleaded. "I want you to be rough with them."</p><p>Jon looked into my green eyes again, and seeing the desire there he instantly changed. He began to pinch and twist my nipples hard, and he licked his hot tongue all around my perky tits.</p><p>"Is that it, girl? Do you like that?" he asked, before he took first my left nipple into his mouth and began sucking like a baby - my hands behind his head holding him against me. After a good sucking, Jon switched to my right tit, and scraped his teeth against my now rosy red, abused nipple. He bit hard, and I whimpered loudly. He kept biting, and rubbing his lower body against me. I could feel the roughness of his jeans and his throbbing erection scraping against my hard clit, through the thin soft material of my skirt. With his teeth and tongue all over my swollen breasts, it was just too much.</p><p>"I'm cumm....ing...!" I choked out, as the rush of hot pleasure overtook my body. I was shaking, and I could feel Jon's arms come around me as his hands stroked the back of my hair. He wasn't going to let me relax though. He slid down my body, and took my skirt with him, pulling it off in one quick motion. I could feel his fingers tracing the line of my panties, and he buried his face between my legs.</p><p>"My god, you smell so good..." he groaned. His teeth scraped over the soaked lace of my panties and then pulled at my thongs, ripping them from my body. He stared at my completely shaven cunt, all pink and puffy from the rubbing and my orgasm. He spread open my lips, so he could see my hard little clit. It was still red and sensitive, and he licked it lightly, flicking his tongue up and down over it until I wanted to scream. His shyness was gone. Jon slid his hands under my ass, holding my pussy against his face as he ate from my wet hole. I had to stop him before I came again. I pushed at him roughly, knocking him to the floor on his belly. I yanked down his pants, boxers and all and took in the site of his sweet hairless ass. I smacked and squeezed it. Jon tried to get up.</p><p>"Sshhhh, baby. Trust me you'll like this." I whispered, as I kissed lightly down his back and over his ass cheeks. I put one finger in my mouth, and then slid it down his crack, pushing ever so lightly at his tight little asshole. Jon jerked in surprise, but moaned in pleasure as I pushed my finger into his ass. After fingering gently, I removed my finger and replaced it with my mouth, licking and biting gently at his pink hole. My god, my pussy was fairly flooded at this point, and needed to taste his cock.</p><p>I pulled him up on his knees so his cock was level with my face but I could still reach around to play with his cute ass. I rubbed my face against his balls, as I begin to finger his ass deeper, and then began to lick the tip of his shaft. I tasted pre-cum, and delighted, I squeezed his balls lightly and another drop dripped down onto my waiting fingers.</p><p>"Taste yourself for me, doll" I commanded sweetly. He could only nod. I reached up and rubbed the drop onto Jon's lips, and his tongue slipped out tentatively to lick at his own cum.</p><p>"Do you like the way your cum tastes?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it tastes good," he answered.</p><p>I then began sucking harder at his dick, pushing the length of him down my throat and rubbing my hot tongue against his still dripping head. I pushed my fingers further up his asshole and he grunted, spilling his sweet cum down my waiting throat. I smiled at him; at the surprise and pleasure on his face. I tried to pull him down to hold me, but he had other ideas.</p><p>"Did you think I was done with you?" he said and he pulled me up on my hands and knees, with my ass against his cock. It was still hard as a rock. He pressed a finger against my asshole, as he pushed his cock all the way up inside my bare cunt. Jon began fucking my cunt hard, as he rubbed at my anus with a wet finger. He pushed my face down onto the floor, as he rammed again and again into my tight little hole. He shoved his finger roughly all the way up my ass. I screamed as I came, my cunt squeezing and gripping the now huge erection. Jon pulled out of my cunt, and shot out another huge load, all over my ass and back.</p><p>I fell to the floor, him on top of me. Sweaty and gasping for air, we laid there motionless for what felt like forever, before I turned him over and looked directly into his beautiful gray dark eyes.</p><p>"PLEASE tell me you're eighteen," I said.</p><p>"Just turned," Jon answered, a huge grin on his adorable face.</p><p>Screw a lawyer. This was going to be perfect, I thought. And I took Jon's hand and led him toward my bedroom. I tucked us into my bed, and I fell asleep - cuddled against my biggest fan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>